narutoplfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sztuka ostateczna (tom)
Sztuka ostateczna (究極芸術!!, Kyūkyoku Geijutsu!!) jest 40. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 360 "Garuda C4" (C4カルラ, Shī Fō Karura) left|thumb|159px|"Sasuke" zaczyna się kruszyć. Enquanto Deidara cria o C4: uma réplica gigante de si mesmo, Tobi foge a fim de não ser atingido pela técnica. Quando Deidara finalmente explode sua réplica, é liberado milhares de bombas microscópicas que desintegra tudo o que toca. Para a felicidade de Deidara, Sasuke mostra-se ter sido tocado por um dos microscópicos e começa desintegrar-se, fazendo Deidara começar a comemorar. No entanto, Deidara é surpreendido com um ataque traseiro de Sasuke, que afirma ter visto as miniaturas dos microscópicos explosivos com seu Sharingan e evadiu-os antes que seja pego usando um genjutsu para parecer com que ele havia sido pego e morto. Considerando que a Deidara atacou uma cópia, Deidara irrita-se, uma vez que ele havia treinado por diversos anos a fim de nunca ficar preso em uma técnica de genjutsu do Sharingan. Rozdział 361 "Słaby punkt" (弱点…!!, Jakuten…!!) thumb|159px|Sasuke uderza Deidarę. Com o objetivo de matá-lo, Deidara imobiliza Sasuke em sua argila, e em seguida, cria uma esfera de bombas C4 em torno do mesmo. Para o desanimo de Deidara, Sasuke consegue escapar, mas começa a desintegrar-se. Porém, mais uma vez, é um genjutsu, fazendo com que Deidara tome mais um ataque surpresa do verdadeiro Sasuke. Ele novamente explica sua tática de fuga, e afirma que descobriu a forma de anular os explosivos de Deidara: utilizando relâmpago. Com esta análise, ele foi capaz de remover as bombas microscópicas de si mesmo após utilizar a Corrente de Chidori, e conclui dizendo que ele deve sua sobrevivência ao Sharingan, que por sua vez, salvou-o novamente da técnica de Deidara. Rozdział 362 "Sztuka ostateczna" (究極芸術!!, Kyūkyoku Geijutsu!!) left|thumb|159px|Deidara używa Shī Ō. Observando a derrota de Deidara, Sasuke pergunta-lhe a localização de Itachi. Ele recusa-se perder e entregar a localização do membro da Akatsuki, continuando seu breve discurso afirmando que ainda tinha argila explosiva. Menosprezando o estado de Deidara, Sasuke não acredita inicialmente. Irritado com o olhar de desprezo de um Uchiha, Deidara promete mostrar sua "verdadeira arte" para o Sharingan. Sasuke duvidando dele, desativa seu Sharingan, e diz que não iria precisar dele novamente, empurrando Deidara sobre os arbustos próximos. Pedindo desculpa-se mentalmente para Tobi, Deidara inicia o processo de sua verdadeira arte, usando o C0 para explodir-se e levar tudo em sua volta em um raio de 10 quilômetros, a fim de matar Sasuke junto. Rozdział 363 "Śmierć Sasuke" (サスケの死…!!, Sasuke no Shi…!!) right|thumb|159px|Pojawiają się Pain i Konan. C0 Deidary niszczy teren. Członkowie Hebi, drużyna 8 zobaczyli powstały wybuch. Zetsu, który obserwował walkę, donosi o śmierci Deidary i Tobiego oraz Sasuke reszcie Akatsuki. Tymczasem Suigetsu przywołuje Mandę, aby potwierdzić swoje podejrzenia; Sasuke przywołał Mandę w ostatniej chwili, aby zadziałał jako ochrona przez atakiem Deidary. Udało się, choć Manda umiera z powodu odniesionych ran. Hebi przegrupowuje się. Gdzie indziej, lider Akatsuki, Pain, ma za zdanie pojmania Dziewięcioogoniastego. Rozdział 364 "Celem jest..." (狙いは…!!, Nerai wa…!!) left|thumb|159px|Tobi ujawnia swoją prawdziwą osobowość. Após a reunião da Akatsuki, Kisame pergunta a Itachi se ele sente-se triste sabendo agora que é o único Uchiha. Itachi diz que Sasuke não está morto, e mesmo se ele estivesse isso não importaria-lhe. Enquanto isso, em um hotel, Sasuke descansa de sua batalha com Deidara com o resto da Hebi. Durante este tempo, o Time 7 e o Time 8 tentam rastrear Sasuke através de seu cheiro. No local onde houve a reunião da organização criminosa mais cedo, uma figura sombria aparece e adverte Pain sobre as habilidades de Naruto, para que ele não sinta-se surpreso com as habilidades e saiba derrotá-lo. Antes de sair, a figura afirma que seus objetivos irão se concretizar, incluindo a restauração e o restabelecimento da paz mundial. Rozdział 365 "W pogoni za Itachim" (イタチを追え, Itachi o oe) right|thumb|159px|Oddział Ośmiu Osób rusza do lokalizacji Sasuke. Gdy Sasuke Uchiha odpoczywał, Karin wyczuła obecność drużyny 7 i 8, którzy zbliżali się do ich lokalizacji. Wiedząc, że zostaliby odnalezieni, Hebi wyruszyła w podróż. Aby zmylić trop shinobim z Konohy, dziewczyna wzięła jedną z koszul młodego Uchihy, aby jego zapach rozproszył się we wszystkich kierunkach. Kiedy shinobi z Konohy zorientowali się, Naruto tworzy grupę klonów, które rozproszyły się we wszystkie kierunki za tropem przyjaciela. Jeden z klonów spotyka Itachiego, który prosi o rozmowę. Rozdział 366 "Bracia" (兄弟, Kyōdai) left|thumb|159px|Naruto zostaje złapany przez genjutsu Itachiego. Naruto próbuje zaatakować Itachiego, ale on złapał kulę. Itachi pyta, dlaczego Naruto jest tak zainteresowany jego bratem, Sasuke. Naruto odpowiada, że on traktuje go jak brata niż kiedykolwiek Itachi. Naruto ponownie atakuje, ale zostaje złapany w genjutsu Itachiego, który powtarza swoją chęć tylko rozmowy. W Konosze, Jiraiya mówi Tsunade, że znalazł lidera Akatsuki w Amegakure. Amegakure jest w środku wojny domowej, której przywódcą przestępczej organizacji używa, aby ukryć swoje ruchy. Tsunade ubolewa, że jako Hokage, ona nie może się z nim w czasie śledztwa kontaktować. Gdzie indziej, Itachi pozostawia Naruto po zakończeniu ich działaności i konfrontuje się z Sasuke. Rozdział 367 "Itachi i Sasuke" (イタチとサスケ, Itachi to Sasuke) right|thumb|159px|Jiraiya infiltruje Amegakure. Itachi tenta iniciar uma conversa informal com Sasuke, mas ele apenas deseja lutar. Impressionado com o quanto mais forte seu irmão se tornou, Itachi dispersa-se em clones de corvos e manda que Sasuke siga um trajeto, onde ele irá encontrá-lo pessoalmente. Enquanto isso, em Konoha, Jiraiya afirma que irá retornar para Amegakure a fim de obter mais informações sobre a Akatsuki. Com um mal pressentimento, Tsunade implora para que ele fique, mas suas lamentações são falhas e ela avisa para ele ter cuidado e pedir reforços caso as coisas não saiam como planejado. Eles mudam de assunto, e começam a conversar sobre as semelhanças de Naruto com os seus pais, Kushina Uzumaki e Minato Namikaze. Como antigo professor de Minato, Jiraiya diz que ele se sente como Naruto fosse seu neto. Mais tarde, ele parte e consegue entrar em Amegakure, mas é detectada por Pain, que começa a vigiar seus passos. Rozdział 368 "Rekonesans" (情報収集, Jōhō Shūshū) left|thumb|159px|Konan przygotowuje się do śledzenia Jiraiyi. Sasuke e Hebi se dirigem para o ponto de encontro onde Itachi está esperando. Em Amegakure, Pain instrui Konan para procurar o intruso na terceira parte da zona oeste da cidade, enquanto ele se prepara para lidar com quem quer que seja. Jiraiya, o intruso, ouve dois ninjas de Amegakure discutindo sobre Pain. Ele os captura para que ele possa interrogá-los. Rozdział 369 "Kim jest Pain" (ペインについて, Pein ni Tsuite) right|thumb|159px|Shinobi z Ame opowiada o boskim Painie. O primeiro de seus prisioneiros não colabora, assim, Jiraiya demonstra como "cruel" ele pode ser para aqueles que não o ajudam; ele transforma o ninja de Amegakure em um sapo. Seu companheiro subitamente revela várias informações. Ele conta para Jiraiya um pouco sobre Pain, como é conhecido pelos cidadãos de Amegakure. Ele corrige a crença de Jiraiya que a guerra civil está em andamento, dizendo que o lado de Pain já venceu. Jiraiya fica horrorizado ao saber que alguém pôde derrotar o ex-líder de Amegakure, Hanzō, que nem mesmo ele e os outros Sannin puderam derrotar. O ninja conta detalhes como Pain chegou a ser considerado como um deus entre os aldeões de Amegakure, matando todos, mesmo os remotamente, filiados à Hanzō, a fim de eliminar qualquer possibilidade de dissidência. Enquanto isso, um Pain se propõe a enfrentar Jiraiya. Cytat Na drugiej stronie okładki Eksplozja jest sztuką! Garuda C4, as w rękawie Deidary zostaje przywołany na pole bitwy. Nanoeksplozje wydają się pogrążyć Sasuke, jednak jego kopiujące oczy zdołały dostrzec niebezpieczeństwo! Przyparty do muru Deidara sięga po "sztukę ostateczną"... Kategoria:Tomy